


More Than You Know

by HalRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Krillin loved her and she loved him, more than he would ever know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write something about Android 18 and Krillin, feedback would be nice

**More Than You Know**

Krillin… I never once forgot what you did for me. I have never forgot that moment where everything changed - simultaneously for the worse and for the better. I still can't get the picture out of my head of you crushing the remote with your foot, right in front of us.  
You could have chosen to destroy us, but you hesitated. You didn't want to.  
Instead, you helped us. You helped me, my brother and Android 16.  
You tried everything, even when you knew the consequences and yet I still found myself asking “why?”.  
You were the only one who was kind to us at first, you were the first to show us respect and help us.  
You were the only one to help me after Cell threw me back up.  
You were the first to show me love.

At first, I refused. I was an Android and you were human, we simply couldn't be. Yet you were willing to risk your life to ask Shenron to turn us human, how insane could you be?  
Throughout this entire time, I watched you from afar. Even whilst I was with my brother and watching cities burn… I still found myself thinking of you. I remember that kiss I gave you … you're so cute when you are embarrassed.  
You taught me that the things I had been told to do, was wrong. I destroyed countless lives and homes and you still believed I could change...and I did  
Why were you giving me a chance?

I didn't realise at that time, that this was what love was. I refused to believe in it, was I too afraid?  
We grew closer and closer and I watched you grow as a person, as you watched me.  
You had done so much for me and yet I found myself asking you constantly if there was anything I could do to repay you, I felt like I needed to say thank you.  
You said you didn't want anything, but I felt like you deserved something.  
You said all you ever wanted was right in front of you. You meant me.

Then our daughter, Marron was born. Perfect as can be, she had my hair but she had your spirit. I saw more of you than me in her and I wouldn't change a thing.  
You showed me love, you showed me what it was like to have a family.  
I slowly learnt to let my walls down and learnt what it was like to be human again  
There are two things in the world worth fighting for, you my dear Krillin and our precious daughter, I'm glad I see you in her. We taught her well, you know.  
Because of you, I learnt to love and learnt to be human, I learnt what it was like to have friends and family.  
Everytime I look at our daughter, I know I would do anything for her, for you.

Because I met you, my entire world changed for the better.  
I know I don't express it much, but you seem to know anyway - you know that I love you, but sometimes I don't think you know how much  
I love you more than you know, though I find it hard to show. You see me watching you from the doorway and I smile as Marron seems to adore you more and more each day.  
I tried to use Shenron’s wishes to find the perfect gift for you, to show you my thanks. I didn't use the wish, I couldn't. I didn't know what to say in the first place. You never wanted money like I did, you said you had everything in front of you - your family.  
Sometimes I wish I could find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, I'm still learning all the time and you’re always there, supporting me  
Krillin, there is so much more I wish I could do for you. I try so hard to make you happy, but sometimes I'm left wondering what else I can do

I wish I found it easier to tell you this, but...  
I love you more than you know.


End file.
